Putting Words Together
by SallySorrell
Summary: The sequel to Simple Things and LMBYD. I'd recommend reading those first, by the way. ...Renee could never find the right thing to say. Now, was it too late?


The sun dared to reach out from behind a cloudy mosaic. Renee was briefly amused, as a gentle ray came forward, casting her shadow across the dying grass beneath her.

Tony passed through it, not paying any attention. The suit he wore was wrinkled, and looked just about as sad and helpless as its owner. Renee's beam of sunlight was crushed between his feet, and followed him, like a beaten dog, to the podium at the front of the field.

Tony's sobbing echoed over the microphone for a moment. After a deep breath, his mouth twitched, ready to speak. A single glance at the open casket beside him, and any chance of him talking coherently was lost.

Another minute passed, in which Tony attempted again to talk. This time around, he was successful.

A grim, forced smile adorned his face.

"Today," he began, very slowly, "We celebrate the _life_, not the death, of Jack Bauer."

Renee wanted nothing to do with the speech, or the name. Her smooth black dress was attacked by tears. From her, from those around her. It didn't matter anymore. Forget that Jack had purchased that dress for her. For this occasion. And the small fortune he'd spent on it. Now, it was reduced to a battlefield for tears.

Tony's speech continued. He went over the many tough days that he and Jack had lived through... only because of each other. He explained the many changes that Jack had caused in his life. In the end, the changes were beneficial, though Tony never gave them any thought.

He ended with a long-shot of a joke. Something about all the bets he'd have to collect. No one at CTU ever thought they'd outlive Jack Bauer.

Kim spoke next. Then Chloe, as Prescott held her hand.

Renee's mind had been dark and empty since the procession began. She didn't smile, didn't shake any hands... she barely recalled blinking or opening her mouth to breathe. She wasn't wearing a single piece of jewelry today. Not even her wedding ring, which was not unusual for her.

Eventually, Tony returned to the podium, to oversee the speeches of other various, former co-workers.

And finally, he motioned for Renee to join him.

"In closing, I would like to welcome Ms. Renee Walker, who Jack shared his last few years with, to the stand. They were married last spring... I know many of you were present then."

Renee regretted standing up. The line of sunlight that she claimed as her own had disappeared by now. Silver and blue clouds replaced it.

She hadn't prepared anything relevant to say. She hated to improvise one. To her, it was a form of lying. Also, she had never been good or convincing at it. And Jack hated it. He always stopped her from rambling, and often preferred silence to the voice of his wife. Sad?

Countless wet eyes watched her slow parade to the podium. The crowd anticipated a sweet note of parting. Some of Renee's final thoughts. Secrets that only she could reveal. Something light and comforting, a verbal hug.

Renee, meanwhile, trailed over some choice words. None of them seemed right on their own… and she wasn't sure which ones to put together.

She looked down at the wooden podium, and at the page someone had left for her to read, just in case.

She glanced up at the faces of friends around her.

Someone coughed.

Renee mirrored this, only to distract herself.

For maybe a minute, Renee stood, completely silent, staring at Jack's body.

A tear rolled from each of her eyes, taking turns.

Tony had to pry her away. With his arms suppressing hers, she was led back to her seat.

Without a word.

From anyone.

* * *

**A note from the Author: There, the final piece of my trilogy... which I've (oh so brilliantly) decided to call the "Simplicity" series. If you wish for another part, inform me... I'll see what I can do. I may do a "deleted scene" or two... upon request.  
Well, enough of my rambling, it's on to the reviews, right? I love to hear from you :)**

**~Sally**


End file.
